the_deutch_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey Deutch
Zoey 'Francis Thompson Deutch' is an American actress best known for playing Juliet Martin in Ringer ''and Rose Hathaway in the movie adaptation of ''Vampire Academy. 'Early Life' Zoey was born in Los Angeles, California on the 10th of November 1994. She comes from a family of musicians and actors that goes back two generations. Zoey has many relations in the acting and music business, she is the daughter of actress Lea Thompson and director Howard Deutch, the granddaughter of music supervisor Murray Deutch, the great-niece of actor Robert Walden and her sister is the actress and singer Madelyn Deutch. It was clear that Zoey was in to acting from a young age as she would play out scenes with her Barbie dolls and weep for the doll that was down on her luck. As a child Zoey was a very serious dancer she was talented in many forms of dance including ballet, competitive jazz, and tap. Zoey began landing roles in film and TV at the age of 15 She was a double major in both theatre and visual arts at the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts, while at the same time studying at the Young Actors Space with Patrick Day. Zoey was raised in her father's Jewish religion and had a Bat Mitzvah ceremony. 'First Roles' Her first leading role was playing Lana Maroni in the movie Mayor Cupcake, where she played along side her real-life mom Lea and sister Maddie. Shortly after Zoey was cast in the Disney Channel's The Suite Life on Deck series in which she played Zach's love interest "Maya". She guest-starred on both Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior and NCIS, which lead to her be cast as Willow Turner in the the coveted Marc Cherry Pilot Hallelujah. Even though the show was not picked up this did not stop Zoey as she was immediately cast as Sarah Michelle Gellar's troubled stepdaughter, Juliet Martin, in the CW's Ringer. The show ended after just one season due to poor ratings but it allowed Zoey to spread her wings in a part that required a lot of conflict and complexity from a 16-year-old. After Ringer was canceled Zoey was cast as Emily Asher, a popular and extremely religious teenager, in the movie adaptation of the novel Beautiful Creatures where she played along side Viola Davis, Jeremy Irons, Emmy Rossum and Emma Thompson. After filming Beautiful Creatures Zoey was a guest star on her mothers TV show Switched at Birth as Elisa Sawyer, the bipolar teenage daughter of her real-life mothers on-screen husbands opposition in the race to become senator. 'Roles from 2014 On-wards' While she was promoting Beautiful Creatures Zoey was cast in another book to movie adaptation this time playing the role of Rose Hathaway, a rebellious Dhampir student who must protect her royal vampire best friend, in Vampire Academy. ''She worked alongside a worldwide cast including Lucy Fry, Danila Kozlovsky, Sarah Hyland, Dominic Sherwood and Gabriel Byrne. Zoey also had to do a lot of physical training for the role of Rose and trained for three months before shooting once again proving her dedication to her roles. In January 2014, it was announced that she would star opposite Tyson Ritter in Randall Miller's Midnight Rider, a biopic on Gregg Allman but filming was suspended after the second camera assistant Sarah Jones was struck and killed by a passing CSX freight train and seven others were injured. In June 2014 Zoey also took to the stage in the play Barophoba playing the role of Emily during the Blank Theater's Young Playwrights Festival at Stella Adler Theatre in Los Angeles. 'Future Roles' Zoey has just finished filming ''That' What I'm Talking About in which she plays the role so Beverly, another one of Zoey's movies that is in post production is Good Kids in which she played the role of Nora both movies are set to come out in 2015. Zoey is currently filming Vincent-N-Roxxy in which she plays Kate once Vincent-N-Roxxy has wrapped she will move on to filming Dirty Grandpa as Shadia who is the love interest of Zac Efron's character Jason. Category:Deutch Family Category:Deutch Girls Category:Actress